Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015/Sequin Suspenders Inc.
Day 1 - Koopa Wars Welcome to the Fantendo Carnival Showcase Sequin Suspenders Inc. presentation! The first game we will be taking a look at is Koopa Wars. ''The evil spaceman Tatanga has come to try and conquer the world by using a new device he and his scientists built. This device turns all the good in people's hearts to pure evil. Almost everyone in the Mushroom world is affected. Of course, except for the villains of the ''Mario, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, ''and ''Wario ''universe, as there are no good in their hearts. Lead by Bowser and the Koopa Troop, the villains now must save the world and defeat Tatanga. In a battle between two sides, you have two types of units; Grunt Units and Boss Units. Grunts are the weaker of the two types of units, but they are almost unlimited, and can be quite threatening in large groups. The Boss Units however, are stronger and are much better in battle, but there are much less of them, 3 at a time on the field of battle. When two units encounter each other on the same square, they are thrown into an RPG-style battle, where they must take each other on. Whoever wins the battle takes the square, and the other unit disappears, KO'd for the rest of the battle. A key factor is budget. You start off a battle with a large budget, but you have to spend it in order to buy reinforcements. You can also hold opponents hostage to gain more coins when they are rescued. Now, let's take a look at some of the Boss Units that we'll be seeing in the game. ADMIRAL CLASS - KING K. ROOL A new class of Boss Unit that we are revealing now is the admiral. Admirals benefit the most in naval combat, in which there are a good chunk of battles of this kind in game. The first admiral is DK's archnemesis, King K. Rool. King K. Rool, when out on the water, commands his Pirate Ship, the Gangplank Galleon. The Galleon is an incredibly powerful force, firing out cannonballs and sinking other opponents' ships. It can also command smaller ships to surround a certain area of the battlefield when the time is right. He's not a slouch on land either, with a blunderbuss and various other gadgets to his name. King K. Rool is sure to be a great character to use. COMMANDER CLASS - KING BOO A previously revealed class is the Commander, a class that is benefited from being in the prescence of other units. A commander unit is King Boo, who benefits from being in the prescence of Boos. He can send them to swamp opponents, as well as absorbing them to enlarge himself. King Boo is always battling alongside his Boos, but is rather weak without them. If he gets large enough, he can trap opponents inside of paintings to hold hostage for the enemy's coins. King Boo can also lick opponents to sicken their forces, having to waste a turn to recover. BRUISER CLASS - PETEY PIRANHA The Bruisers were a previously revealed class. Another member of this class is Petey Piranha. Whether snarling and biting opponents on the ground, or landing on them from the air, Petey is an absolutely brutal Boss unit who can be devestating if used right. Petey has a lot of personality in game, taking his laid-back, yet sarcastic persona from ''Mario Strikers Charged. ''Petey has a unique reason for being immune to Tatanga's device, and this is due to Goop he generates making him immune to this, allowing Kamek to make a syrum that heals the enemies they beat under Tatanga's control. And finally, there will a new game mode; Multiplayer! You and a friend can team up against one another, teaming up your armies in order take each other down. More on this later, but that was the first day of the Fantendo Carnival Showcase presentation. Thanks, and see you tomorrow for Kirby! Day 2 - ''Kirby's Dream Land U Sorry I missed a day guys! Anyway, today we'll be taking a look at Kirby's Dream Land U. ''This time, the Dream Land doesn't belong to Kirby, as other characters will have their own stories going on that may intertwine with Kirby's at some point. Now let's go over four characters that will have their own stories and see how they play: Kirby Kirby will playing like his usual self, based on the gameplay style of ''Spring Breeze ''from "Kirby Super Star", Kirby will simply go from stage to stage, exploring the land to defeat a villain that we won't reveal just yet. All we know is that this villain has destroyed Kirby's House and burned down the woodlands around his house, and Kirby must stop this menace before they destroy more things, maybe the entirety of Dream Land! Kirby can have any ability, and his ability to swallow things comes in very handy. King Dedede King Dedede will play exactly like he did in ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land, ''whacking opponents around with his hammer. However, his hammer now has several new abilities, such as allowing Dedede to hit switches that only Stone Kirby could weigh down in the overworld with a charged strike. King Dedede's story will involve him trying to reclaim his castle following a full on assault that throws him out of the castle. Dedede now must scale the mountain around his castle and defeat the enemy forces to get his castle back! However, as this is going on... Meta Knight ...Meta Knight is exploring the innards of the mountain, and it's massive labyrinth of caves, in order to find his way up to Dedede's castle. He knows something Dedede doesn't, and he needs to stop the villains in the castle of finding their way to the next plan. Meta Knight's style is based on the "Sword" and "Wing" abilities, and plays just as he has in previous games where he was playable. The style of world is based on ''The Great Cave Offensive, ''exploring a cave-like labyrinth in order to get up to the top. Bandana Dee And perhaps the strangest of all the stories, Bandana Dee! While on a mission for Dedede, Bandana Dee ends up in the wrong place at the wrong time and goes to jail. Now Bandana Dee must compete for his freedom by fighting all the other inmates for the pleasure of the sadistic warden. However, while all the fighting is going on, something bigger is afoot, especially when Bandana Dee discovers some blueprints from "Project Inferno"! Bandana Dee's playstyle is based off of the "Spear" and "Parasol" abilities, being able to jab opponents with his spear and float gently down with his parasol. Hopefully, you all are looking forward to this game. Thank you! Day 3 - ''Mr. Peepers' Adventure ''and ''Wario Land: Miracle Makers There isn't as much info on these two as the previous two days. So, we'll be putting them into one day. Mr. Peepers' Adventure This Duck Hunt ''inspired 3D Platformer is being redesigned from the ground up visually, giving a better HUD as well as more appealing classic models for the characters. Mr. Peepers and the ducks (especially the one that rides on his back) have been given a slew of new abilities and more classic games have been added, like ''Castlevania ''and ''Mega Man, ''with permission from their owners of course. Mr. Peepers will also have various costumes he can wear that he gets from every world. This game is shaping up to be great, and we will give it it's own direct soon enough! Wario Land: Miracle Makers Wario and Waluigi return, and are at it again with their crazy antics from ''Wario Land U, ''this time in brand new environments with brand new abilties by their side. Now forced to repay a debt for the destruction of Shortie and Biggs' caravan, Wario and Waluigi search up and down with only one goal in mind; getting gold! Wario and Waluigi are now more animated than ever, having ridiculously cartoony movements, but no one really minds. While in the last game, there were only exclusive power-ups, this time around they will have a set of exclusive power-ups and shared power-ups. One of the new shared Power-Ups is the Biker Helmet. Replacing the Bull Pot from previous games in the series, the Biker Helmet gives both bros. a WarioWare styled outfit and allowing them to enhance the power of their charge move by rolling forward on a bike (for Wario) or a scooter (for Waluigi). This game is shaping up to be great as well. Day 4 - ''The Retro Job Now one of our most ambiguous titles; The Retro Job. ''This title revolves around several forgotten Nintendo characters who are part of a for-hire agency run by Mr. Game and Watch. When visited by a former friend of Game & Watch's, R.O.B., the agency are sent on a hunt to retrieve the NES Zapper from the heart of Icicle Mountain. There are six playable characters, who have different attributes that assist the player in progressing in the overworld. The game is a 3D, open world exploration game involving getting keys to open doors in Icicle Mountains. Today, we will be going over two of the six playable characters; Game & Watch and BF. Game & Watch Game & Watch is the leader of the team, and the all-around player. Game & Watch is a medium-sized, medium weighted player who can't really do much special, but he has the most health of all the characters due to his experience. Game & Watch attacks with various things from the Game & Watch games, using his bell and burgers and whatnot. BF Balloon Fighter, also known as BF, is the skittish air scout of the team. He uses his balloons to glide across long distances, as well as using blow darts and whacking opponents with fish. BF is rather cowardly, but is shown to have a thing for Lip, another one of the main characters and the team tech wiz. Day 5 - ''The Legend of Zelda: Triforce Legacy Day 6 - Super Mario RPG: Legend of the White Tanooki Tree Day 7 - ??? Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015